


付房租

by Kuro_ba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, ninoai - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_ba/pseuds/Kuro_ba
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari
Kudos: 1





	付房租

二宫对这一天已经期待了很久，但他是不会承认的。

虽然两个人在高中毕业那年就确定了关系，但相叶很快就跟着马戏团去了外地，就算在同一座城市，也很难见面。二宫记得有一次他在假期跑去看表演，晚上就和相叶挤在他的小帐篷里，相叶累得一抱住他就睡着了。

两个人除了亲吻拥抱之外没有任何进展。

但现在不一样了。相叶租了房子，也从原来的马戏团离职，和木下签了合同开始主攻表演配乐创作。以后，他会经常待在这个公寓里，二宫从学校回来就能看到他。

相叶洗过澡出来，看到的就是二宫坐在床上，把自己裹在被子里发呆的样子。下一秒，二宫就被他拥入怀里亲吻。

舌头探入二宫的口腔，他贪婪地吸吮着属于二宫的空气。二宫微微喘息，整个人都变成了粉红色。

“小和，”他边吻边说，“和我在一起，好吗？”

“唔……我们不是早就在一起了吗。”二宫不明所以，他挡住相叶再次凑上来的唇，表情很是迷惑。

“我的意思是……我可以吗，对二宫和也来说，相叶雅纪可以吗？”相叶搂着二宫的腰，揉捏着他细腻的皮肤，留下一点点印记。他的额头抵着二宫的，眼中除了欲望，更多的是真诚和掩藏不住的胆怯。

二宫懒得和他搭话，他伸手摘掉了裹在相叶身上的浴袍，翻身骑在相叶的腿上，抓住了他已经精神十足的分身开始快速套弄。相叶吓了一跳，他想躲开，二宫就更加用力，激得相叶一阵喘息。

“小和……嗯……你还没……”

二宫和也用嘴堵住了相叶的啰嗦，手指肚恶意地划过相叶的马眼，留在上面摩擦。相叶没稳住，一个激灵射在了二宫手里，二宫便用沾满了精液的手拉起他的手，往自己的身后探去，另一只手撑在相叶的耳边。

“啊！”

手指碰到二宫后穴的那一刻，相叶几乎跳了起来。二宫翻了个白眼，真是没听说过提枪上场时能吓成他这样的。他握住相叶的手不让他跑，引着他的手指轻轻放进自己的后穴，喉咙里发出细微的呜咽声。

相叶突然想起来家里没有润滑液，但是此刻自己的精液正起着润滑的效果，二宫后穴的湿润程度让他对自己曾经在碟片里学到的知识产生了怀疑。他的手指顺利探了进去，便主动开始深入，修长的指头四处探索着，试图找到能让二宫舒服的那一点。

“疼吗？”

“嗯……有一点……”

“我慢一点哦。”

“没关系……唔。”

二宫断断续续地呻吟着，后面是第一次使用这样的功能，但是一只手指很快就没办法满足他。刺痛的感觉很快变成了快感，他扭动着身体，腰越来越软，生理性的泪水眼看就要从眼角滑落。

想要更多。

相叶的另一只手不断安抚着二宫的身体，指尖划过脊柱，二宫的身体就像过电一样微微颤抖。他亲吻二宫的眼睛，亲吻他异常敏感的耳根，惹得二宫两腿发软，他舔弄着二宫粉红粉红的耳朵，适时地放进了第二根、第三根手指，抽插也比之前更加用力。

“……啊！”手指按压到某处，二宫短促地尖叫，支撑身体的手臂彻底软了下来，整个人趴在了相叶胸前。相叶知道自己找对了地方，他暗暗记住这个方向，低头却看到二宫软软白白的手正握着他自己的分身，频率不稳地上下滑动着。相叶感觉肚子里的蝴蝶就要飞出来了，他狠狠地抱了二宫一下，握住二宫正在套弄自己的手一起动作着，二宫就别过红透的脸不肯看他。

“怎么办，小和太可爱了。”

“可……可以了……”二宫还是不肯看他。

相叶得到指示，翻身把二宫压在身下，拽来手边的靠枕垫在二宫腰下，一只手扶着二宫的后脑，另一只手扶着自己抵在了二宫的后穴。

“我可以吗，小和，我可以吗？”相叶的额头靠着二宫的，二宫终于看向他，琥珀色的眼睛里噙着泪水，比世间任何珍宝更加闪亮。

二宫陷在情欲里，只想被狠狠贯穿却却得不到满足。但他知道相叶在怕什么，他不介意多耗费几秒让他的爱人安心。他仰起头咬相叶的鼻子，看着相叶的眼睛说“说要我交房租的是你，反反复复问的人也是你，你问多少遍结果都是一样的，都是肯定的，”他看着相叶，他吻他的唇，“所以你到底要不要抱我……啊！”

相叶猛地挺身，将自己嵌进二宫的身体，二宫尖叫出声，浑身感到钝钝的疼痛。虽然已经扩张过，但这个笨蛋浪费了最好的时机，他不得不再次承受身体被撕裂一样的感觉。二宫皱着眉头喘气，相叶就不敢用力抽动，他慢慢地在后穴中磨蹭，双手揉捏着二宫的身体，他吻二宫的额头，然后是眼睛，是脸颊，是鼻尖，是嘴巴。他轻轻咬着二宫的下唇，帮他放松，看二宫的眉头舒展一些，就加快一点。

二宫在相叶的安抚下恢复了快感，他面色潮红，双腿盘上相叶的腰，扭动着迎合身上的人，相叶也放心地享受着二宫的温热，他弯下身去吻二宫的乳头，一边吻一边像小动物一样轻轻撕咬，逗得二宫痒痒麻麻的。

“嗯……雅纪……”

“小和，你好棒。”

相叶持续抽动着，他发现二宫不喜欢大开大合的动作，就换了深入浅出的方式，二宫舒服得眯起眼睛呻吟，他就加快身下的频率。

“啊……好舒服……雅纪……”

看着整个人挂在自己身上，不断念着自己名字的人，相叶突然放下了之前的所有不安。他爱的人正在全身心地依赖着自己，这让他的心脏感到充实。他用手臂撑着床，双手抚上二宫的后脑，手指埋进他的头发，他加快了抽动的速度，每一下都撞击在二宫的敏感点。他不停地吻二宫，不停地得到热切的回应，他感到浑身放松，就好像下一秒死去也没关系。

“啊，不行……要去了，雅纪，要去了……啊啊啊啊！”

二宫射在了相叶的小腹，后穴猛地缩紧，绞得相叶也很快缴械，阴茎不断抽动，精液满满得灌进了二宫的身体里。相叶没有把自己拿出来，他趴在二宫的身上，二宫就抱住他，享受似地揉着他的头发。

“雅纪，”二宫嗓音沙哑。

“嗯？”

“你不要怕，不管发生什么，至少我不会离开你。”

感觉到胸前的泪水，二宫伸出双手抱紧了身上的人，但下一秒他就后悔了刚才的告白——他身体里的小相叶又涨大了起来。

“喂，不行……啊！”

相叶一边啜泣，一边起身把二宫的两条腿扳成M字，双臂穿过二宫的膝窝攀上他的双肩，比之前更加猛烈地抽送起来。这样的姿势让相叶能更加深入，他不停操干着，囊袋拍打着臀部，刚射入的精液被一下下抽带出来，打成粘腻的泡沫，就着交合部位的动作扯出了白色的丝。

“啊……雅纪，不行……要坏了……”二宫控制不住自己的眼泪，他无力地推着相叶，却被像锁扣一样的姿势控制得动弹不能。相叶仿佛没有听到二宫的话，他红着眼快速抽插，眼泪不停地掉，口中喃喃道：

“小和，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

相叶哭得上气不接下气，他不停地告白，不停地亲吻二宫的脖颈，在上面留下一个又一个痕迹。

二宫被操干得眼前发黑，他的身体随着相叶晃动，臀部像是在被鞭打一样一下下的疼，后穴也像是要被干穿一样，似乎相叶马上就能穿过他的五脏六腑，将他一劈两半。他的小腹感到奇妙的酸胀，好像凭空多了一个不存在的器官，里面灌满了属于相叶的东西，又好像在不久之后能够幻化成人。他的双肩被相叶死死按住，像是要捏碎一样的力度，而他伸手却够不到相叶的身体，只能看着他肩上的烟花，比烟火大会的耀眼许多。他的胸前混杂了相叶的汗水和眼泪，相叶抽噎着不断说爱他，这让他一度达到了精神和身体的双重高潮，又在没有套弄的情况下射了一次。

事后二宫浑身酸痛得动不了，相叶抱起他往浴室走。二宫的后穴不自觉地一开一合，刚射进去的精液便顺着大腿留下来，滴在地板上，像是一条撒过珍珠的小路。

相叶帮二宫清理了身体，温热的水冲在身上，二宫迷迷糊糊得只想睡觉。

“坚持一下哦，我们很快就去睡觉。”相叶温柔的声音听起来很飘渺。

“嗯……”他本能地回应，下一秒就沉沉睡了过去。


End file.
